


A night in Rivendell

by Cirilla9



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Fix-It, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Upbringing, conflict of races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Dwalin gives Kíli a lesson the younger dwarf obviously needed.





	A night in Rivendell

Just as Kíli was devouring with his stare the elf maiden (and he was sure this one was, indeed, a maiden) that still played the harp for them despite the late hour of the night, his view was rudely obscured by Dwalin’s sturdy form. The older dwarf slammed two cups of beer on the table between them, splashing some of the content.

 - I see condemning stare is not enough for you, - said Dwalin and it sounded like a reprimand. The impression was strengthened yet by a hard look he measured Kíli with.

Kíli stared up at him incomprehensibly, with the beginnings of the frown creeping into his features.

\- All right, repeat after me, lad, - said Dwalin patiently. – Elves are haughty cunning race, best to be avoided. One can smile his pretty face at you, while the other stabs you in the back at the same time.

Kíli had enough decency to look a little contrite, though he didn’t lower his gaze.

\- You admit they’re pretty then.

Dwalin’s fist slammed the table at that, making the cups jump and the elven musician behind them waver in one note.

\- All long slender limbs and delicate features, what’s there to like? No beards, not even male ones; no toughness, no real resilience in them.

Kíli scooped one of the beers closer, before it could fall victim to Dwalin’s ire. He traced the spilt liquid on the elvish table with his finger pensively.

\- They have some stamina, though. You saw them fight off the wargs.

\- Aye, from horseback, armed in longbows. Cowards and wimps! None of them could stand up to the enemy like a real hero, on his own legs, bearing a single hatchet, like a dwarf.

\- They don’t have only disadvantages, - tried Kíli. – There are some cons too…

\- Like what?

\- The music?

\- Pathetic scrapping on fiddles.

\- The texts of their songs if not the melody! The poetry is pretty good.

\- Melancholic drowning in self-pity and past misfortunes.

\- Their… manners aren’t too bad, - Kíli clung to weaker and weaker arguments, - they showed us hospitality…

\- Manners, - spat Dwalin as if the word left sour taste on his tongue, - a mask under which they hide their heartless unfeeling cores. All for show. In an hour of a true need, they’ll fail. They always do.

\- Well I’m not planning on ally with them! – snapped back Kíli.

Dwalin raised his bushy eyebrows.

\- On what are you planning then?

\- I… well… it’s… - stuttered the younger dwarf, then buried his head in his cup, taking several long gulps of beer.

He wiped the foam from his barely starting to grow beard with the back of his hand and spoke with more composure.

\- A moment of mutual pleasure and a bit of fun while we’re on a break in the journey surely won’t hurt anyone.

Dwalin’s gaze turned murderous once more.

\- You would mate with an elf? – he said with an amount of distaste Kíli had thought he had reserved for orcs only. – How could you even think such a thought? Have you no shame? No love for your uncle and king?

\- Of course I-

\- Have you given any thought of how it would disturb Thorin? What a disgrace would it be for him to have his own kinsman, his nephew involved with an elf?

As he spoke, Kíli stared at him wide-eyed, feeling  suddenly very small before his looming silhouette. He had never given much thoughts to his actions, he just did what felt like a good idea at the time, but listening to Dwalin laying out all the arguments before him made him stop and revise his idea of how to spend the nearest night.

**Author's Note:**

> This ensued because I am totally against any Dwarf/Elf* relationship that isn't Gimli/Legolas. They shall be the first and only to break stereotypes. 
> 
> (*the elf that isn't a Noldo, these guys can do whatever they want with whoever they want)


End file.
